Another Lily and James Love Story? 3rd gen
by XOXO-AMOR ET ODIUM-XOXO
Summary: Love is in the air at Hogwarts, as the Potters and Weasleys are thrown into true love. Syltherin and Gryffindors alike! And with the line of love and hate thinning each day who knows how long they can resist each other! GOING TO CONTINUE THIS IF WANTED. PM OR WHATEVER TO LET ME KNOW.
1. Chapter 1

I lay there for what I think was 20 mins until I relised what day it was, it was september 1st, finally I thought to myself. I couldn't believe I was finally going back. And my only problem going back was that James Potter II was going too. Lord must have been PMSing when he decided to stick me with that twat. But no matter what he does no-one is going to ruin this year for me, I had finally got my quiddich up to skill and was gonna make the team this year as seeker and wipe that sexy smirk off his face ... Wait did I just say that? Oh gods what has this world come to, urrgh whatever he's not gonna stop me this year.

I arrived at kings cross as usual I was late and I had to run to get on the train, I reached my compartment that I shared with rose and lily and Leesha and found them sitting with none other than James Potter and Fred Wealsey II , have they not realized how much I hate him? 

" Potter" I said venom dripping off my tongue 

" 'Lo Lincoln" he replied with a smirk plastered on his face 

" What are you doing here?" I said implying that he wasn't welcome here, 

" Well you see your friends here and my cousins have invited us too sit with you guys!" He said clearly enjoying himself 

"What!" I screeched and caused everyone to jump about a mile in the air. 

" Jeez Hallie calm down, we just asked them to sit with us" says Rose 

" Well Rosie next time I suggest u consult me in your little meetings!" Stating how annoyed I was with every word, 

" Sooo how was your holidays, Mary Moo?" Lily asked obviously not wanting a fight to start between her brother and best friend, 

"Oh it was fine, saw Hallie here and went home to ireland." Replied Leesha. 

"Hey I wasn't done arguing with your brother!" I pointed out, let's just say I agree to disagree. 

"Yes well last time you fought it almost turned into. A duel between you to" said lily 

" Hey everyone new I would have won so I don't no why you were so worried and it might have finally taught your pig headed brother a lesson!" I put out proudly, smiling. 

" You only wish you could've beaten me!" Said James 

"Ha! you would've been on the floor fast than you could say quidtch!" I said acting smugly. 

"Oh god would you two just SHUT UP!" Said rosie clearly pissed at us. 

" Fine, for now. Soo how was you guys' summer at the burrow?" I said 

"OMG it was amazing, I went to diagon ally and met the cutest guy ever! He was so sweet, he's in 5th year and on the team, speaking of the team are you trying out for seeker this year?" Repilied Rosie, 

"As a matter of fact I am, and tell me everything, hair colour eyes and what house wait on the team is it Nicky?" I asked eger to find out all the details 

" Yes how did you no? But I think Conner from the team likes you, you know the really cute beater?" She said 

"OMG no way he is soooo hot! And no way he does really Conners sooooo fit and cute!" I said almost jumping out of my seat. Just then the door opened to reveal a very sexy looking Conner, 

" Umm, err, h-hey, so, umm, I was err kinda wondering if I could, umm, u no talk to, err, Halena? Umm, I mean if you want" he asked sheepishly 

" I would be delighted to Conner and call me Hallie!" I say as a huge grin spreads across my face and I swear James almost turned green. 

" Oh and potter stop being soo jealous green isn't a good colour on you!" I said with a smirk before Conner leads me to an empty compartment. 

" Soo, umm, Hallie I was kinda wondering if you, umm, wanted to, err, go out with me?" He said so quickly I was amazed I caught it all, well I speak really fast to so, yuh know! 

" I, err, I would love to go out with you Conner!" I said before jumping up and running over to give him a hug with adreniline still pumping in my blood from the nerves!  
>"Oh, okay!" He said with a huge goofy grin spread across his face and just when I didn't think he got any hotter! <p>

"Umm, well I guess ill see you later!" I say trying to stop blushing 

"Umm yeah, do u want me to save you a seat in the great hall?" He asked 

" Umm yeah, if you could that would be great thanks and, umm, for my friends too." I said and turned and left still trying to wrap my head around this, as soon as I entered I was ambushed with questions from lily rosie and leesha 

" What happened?" 

"Did he ask you out?" 

"Omg did u kiss?" 

" Shut up and ill tell you, right so anyway yes he did ask me out and then I said yes and ran over to hug him then he said he'd save us seats and then we left!" I said all in one breath, leesh looked pissed cause she hates when I talk really fast! 

" What so your just gonna ignore me and not think about how I might feel about this? Huh? Is that it? I thought it was u and me single forever at least that's what you told me when you caught jesse cheating on you?" He said clearly jealous and... hurt? 

" Umm well, that's before I found Conner" I said quiet and then worked up my griffindor courage" and who is it for you to tell me who I can and can't date? Huh? Yeah that's what I thought you're not my dad Potter are you? Now if you want to live through the train ride I suggest you shut the hell up!" Letting out all my rage for him.  
>He gulped and then turned his attention to the window as I left to find Conner.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After we reached the great hall I saw Conner waving at us from across the hall so we left to go sit with them Potter didn't want to sit with us so he and Fred went off in search for seats a far away from me and Conner as possible. I sat down next to Conner who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned a beet root red right up to his gorgeous sandy blonde hair! And I returned that with a quick kiss of my own but I didn't leave his gaze after though I know I was grinning like a loon! 

"Hello earth to lovebirds?" Rosie said clearly grossed out 

"Hey you're just upset cuz you're bf isn't here!" I replied with a smirk but that was quickly erased when I saw Nicholas come saunter over to give Rose a quick peck on the lips and they both turned the color of a tomato of which I was then told, none to sweetly 

"You were saying?"  
>Of which I then muttered<p>

" nothing" turning red my-self for embarrassing myself in front of Conner! And he chuckled I mean actually laughed oh god! 

"So anyway Conner I hear that you're going for beater again this year?" I asked trying to hide my mistake and so I thought this conversation would be perfect! Plus I know how guys get over qudditch 

"Oh! Yeah I'm hoping we win again this year but our seeker left and he was one of the best!" He said 

" Oh well I'm trying out for seeker this year I've been playing all summer with Rosie and her cousins and brother!" I said not hiding how happy I was to finally be able to have a conversation about qudditich with a cute guy! 

He chuckled again before adding that he is really glad that there will be another girl on the team but also he gets to protect me from one other thing which I thought was really sweet! Oh god when did I get so sappy about a guy? What on earth has happened to me? Though I can't help notice that James was sulking a little unlike his usual arrogant self! Wait why am I noticing this, well whatever he doesn't matter I have an amazing boyfriend now and my friends couldn't have been more supportive but I couldn't help but replay what happened on the train with James, did he have feelings for me? Or was actually upset about me going out with someone cause he didn't want to have to pick up the pieces if he broke up with me? Well its like I said no one and nothing is gonna ruin this year for me I finally have the guy and the brains I have done everything I can and I'm top in DADA so I can't complain cause that means I'm better than a POTTER! God why were they so good at so much? Or at least everything I wanted to be good at! 

"Helllllllllooooo?" Scorpius Malfoy asked when I finally realized he was talking to me my reaction was to snap at him 

"What?" I said snapping at him 

"Oh merlin! I'm so sorry I didn't relise it was you!" I said really quickly because I love him, I mean I've been friends with him for so long I can't remember not being friends with this slytherin he's not like the others he was kind and was quite handsome but I don't like him like that! 

"Its okay, how's your summer been then Lena? I haven't seen you in a while I missed you this year on the train and didn't see you at diagon ally!" He said as though I hadn't snapped at him about a minute ago, 

" Umm really good and yeah I was late and lily and stuff went to get my stuff my parents were becoming sucspicous as to where I kept disapearing off to." I replied to his questions in order. 

"Oh well that's cool I guess, well um I best be leaving" he said as he stumbled over air, its like he just realized I was dating Conner though nearly the whole population of hogwarts new! Wow news travels fast! 

"So anyway I umm have to go see you around babe." And with that Conner left. 

"Sooo what do you want to do with our last few days of freedom?" Said lily being the melodramctic person she is... 

"I dunno, maybe we can go down to the quittch field and fly around a bit and I'll teach lily, here, how to actually fly!" Rosie said with a small smirk playing on here rose lips! 

"Hey just cause I don't fly doesn't mean I can't!" Lily said defending herself 

"Oh please we saw you in flying class!" Rosie said smirk getting bigger! 

" Omg that was sooo funny" I said trying my best not to fall over from laughing so hard! 

" Hey I thought we agreed never to bring that up" she said going red 

" Well we know you didn't get your flying skills from your parents!" Albus said popping up behind us! 

" Heeey Al how's life been treating you?" I asked casually. 

" Well okay I guess but I don't know how I survive the summer with James complaining about how much he misses you!" Al said trying to hide a smirk and failing! 

" What! No he doesn't!" I said shocked "and anyway its not like I care!" 

"Hmmm for some reason I have been lead to belive that you do care" said Lily 

" Because of your reaction just then" Rosie said finishing Lilys sentence. As they shared a secret smile. 

" Arrrgh whatever think what you want!" I replied trying not to blush!  
>Then Dumbledore ushered us off to bed I couldn't help hearing James say <p>

" How could she do this to me after all I went through last year for her!"  
>And for this it made me feel more guilty than ever because I new I had just betrayed one of my closest friends!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the griffindor commenroom and gave her the password  
>" Levicorpus" I muttered to the fat lady who was busy practicing her opra voice!<br>" Come on Hallie tell me what's wrong?" Rosie said  
>" Arrrgh just leave me alone, or better yet go talk to Jamie I'm sure he'll tell you!" I said and then turned on my heel and stomped off to my dorm room!<br>"Fine" she huffed and turned away from me and stalked towards her cousins.  
>When I reached my dorm I flopped down on my bed closed the curtains on it and cried and screamed not caring who herd, I was beond words. I thought this year I would be fun... How wrong I was. I was thinking back to lunch and how Scorp was asking about diagon ally and about my parents so let me explain that to you if your wondering,<br>Well you see I'm the last surviving descendent of Merlin, you know the first wizard, anyways, as I'm the last descendant people think that because he was the first wizard that I have amazing powers and so all the people that weren't caught, that supported Lord Voldemort, will come after me and people I love so my parents were not aloud to be told about my powers because they're muggles! Confusing right!

After a while I decided to do my journal entry for today and then go to sleep,

_Dear Diary_

_Today was alright, well okay it was sooo amazing! I got asked out by the sweetest and cutest and hottest guy ever! Conner is just soo nice! But I feel really bad because I betrayed James trust and he must hate me now! _

_Anyway now I'm heading off to bed so goodnight_

_HAL( Halena Alyson Lincoln)_

After that I got changed into my pjammies and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and recalled what I had done the day before, I tried to wrap my head around everything but I knew it was too early to try!

I headed down to the common room in my pjs, which were a pair of really short pj shorts with owls on them and a skimpy red tank with James old qudditich jersey which was like 2 sizes too big! 

As I entered I saw I wasn't the only one there, there was Rosie, Al and James, I slowly walked over to them and trying to lip read at the same time, trust me they should give classes on lip reading! 

"Umm- heey guys?" I asked more of a question than a statment, 

" The devil has awoken!" Lily said smirking this made everyone giggle they were so busy laughing they didn't see me go bright red! 

" So..." Fred started until he caught my glare 

" Right well miss snappy pants just cause your angry doesn't mean we can't have some fun, so either you can come hang with us or you can mope around all day!" Rosie said because she was the only one not afraid of my threats and temper! 

"Hmfh. Fine I'll come!" I muttered 

"Good cuz we're going down to the pitch to teach Lily how to fly!" James said with a small smirk/ smile on his lips! 

" Ooh this should be good!" I said now in a much better mood now James and I were back on speaking terms again.

We trudged down to the playing field we all had our brooms on our shoulders apart from Lily who didn't own a broom, mine was the best there, and unlocked the shed so that Lily could get a broom. Once we finished getting ready I pulled on my favorite pair of riding gloves, swung a leg over my broom and pushed with my legs and felt the wind pull my hair from its tie and the wind speed through it! This is THE best feeling in the world!

" Heeey Hallie" James shouted over the wind that was rushing past my ears, I almost forgot that the others were there! 

" Race you back!" I screemed back at him 

" Your on!". With that I gave him one of my infamous grins and lay flat on my broom speeding past him! 

"Ha I win! In your face!" I landed and jumped up and down on the spot on the field. 

" Well someones in a good mood !" Fred said jokingly  
>So I did what anyone would do, I stuck my tongue out at them! <p>

" Haha very mature Lena!" Scorpius called from behind me 

" Oh heey Scar!" I said , we came up with this name after we found out that he had a scar across his tummy! 

You see it was last summer and we were playing a game of truth or dare around the lake under the tree and scar and I were dared to go and swim in the lake! Scar didnt want to get his shirt wet cause his others were in the washing, so he took it off and jumped in after him wearing my black skirt 2 inches above the knee, and a white shirt, after jumping in i saw his white hair break the surface along with my long golden locks glued to my face with my bright blue eyes contrasting against my tan skin and freckles. I look like your typical blonde haired blue eyed Aussie beach babe, though i dont think I'm that beautiful, but they all keep telling me otherwise!

Any ways, so yeah he started floating on his back and we all noticed a scar heading down from his right side to the left side. No one no's where he got it but us; he was abused by his grandfather because he was to nice and friendly to muggleborns and half-bloods and blood traitors but that was before his dad found out! One day his granddad got so angry that he him with a hex and left him with a scar and that's how he got his nickname but he doesn't see his grandfather anymore.

After I landed I saw Leesha and Conner walking towards the pitch chatting. 

"Hey! Why did u leave me in the room? Alone?" Leeshy said giving me the look. 

" I'm sorry Leeshy, how can you ever forgive me?" I said being the melodramatic person I am! 

" Oh ha ha soo funny... Stop being so dramatic" leesha said 

" Nooooo I like being dramatic!" I said matter of factly 

" Aww its okay babe, I think its sexy!" Conner said speaking for the first time since. He walked over to me and crushed his lips onto mine, his lips traced mine begging for entrance, I wouldn't let him win that easy, I continued to tease him until someone screamed at us to stop, that of course was James and Leeshy! 

" Right right okaaaaay, we may be getting rid of their appatites just a bit!" I said with my face as red as a tomato. 

" Okay, comeon let's go for lunch." Conner said chuckling so we headed up to the great hall with the others trailing behind us. 

We walked back in a comfortable silence and when we reached the door Conner held it open for the others and myself and being the gentleman he is took my hand and gently guided me to the great hall for lunch!


	5. Chapter 5

Heey, this is not a chapter

Yess I know you all hate me cuz I haven't updated in forever but I promise I'll be updating soon.

I have had the worst writer block but im slowly getting there!

Thanks,

Steph xoxo


	6. Eww homework

_**Disclaimer; I still do not nor will I ever own harry potter! **_____

**~Hallies POV~**

As we entered the great hall everyone turned around to look at us and we realized how late for lunch we were. 

" Heads down, and walk quickly" Rosie instructed, she never did like being the center-of- attention even though she was one of the best keepers Gryffindors' had ever had! I was seeker and I didn't mind the attention so much although it did get annoying.

We quickly shuffled over to our rightful spot at the Gryffindor table right next to Conner's twin brother Jesse! I'm really hoping that Conner doesn't end up like Jesse.

As soon as the hall had gone back to its usual level of noise I decided to grab some food and head down to the tree by the lake to finish up all of my homework that was due the next day.

As I left I could here someone get up and come after me. I spun around to see who was following me 

"What the hell Potter?" I demanded 

"Err umm I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday- I mean when we were on the train, it was outta line" he said rather sheepishly and running a hand through his already unrulely raven coloured hair. 

"Oh- ohh right, you've never said sorry before, but umm yeah I'm sorry too. Err thanks I guess" I said still recovering from the shock. 

"Oh err right well see ya in class yeah?" James asked. 

"Err um yeah if I'm up to it" I replied with my signature smirk.

"Okay then... I guess we should head to get our homework done before we get detention on the first day back!" James said while offering his arm to me, 

"Hmmm yeah I don't think I feel like getting detention on my first day back sooo... I was wondering whether or not you could help me with the transfiguration homework?" I asked taking his arm. 

"Yeah sure buuut only if you can help me with my potions homework" he asked drawing the but for an age. 

"Deal I'll meet you outside by our tree?" I said 

"Cool till then my love!" He said continuing on my dramatic-ness 

"I shall be lost without you!" I said giggling 

He walked away chuckling and I had this strange feeling to go after him but instead I turned around and walked down to our tree

I started getting my homework out, I heard someone walk down behind me and started pulling there stuff out, 

"Sooo what do you want help with first?" James asked still sorting everything out 

"Umm can you help me with my essay the one on animal transfiguration?" I asked shyly 

"Err yeah sure." He said gazing at me again, 

"Then we can get started on the Amortentia potion essay." I said quickly averting my gaze to any where but him. 

"Cool soo pass me the essay and I'll see what you've done so far!" He said holding his hand out for my half-finished essay 

"Right umm here you are." I said handing it over to him and right away he started to cross off passages and re-write some of it. So I decided to start on my charms work.

I pulled out some parchment and my favorite green quill. 

"So want to play the questions game?" James asked finally looking up from my newly done essay 

"Err sure you first!" I replied looking curious.

_**Ahahaha see what I did there I left it on a cliff hanger mwahaha if you want the next chapter fast I suggest that you review more reviews faster I update :P I'm evil **_

_**Till next time**_

_**Stephie xo**_


	7. We Study Each other

_**Disclaimer; are you trying to kill me? Honestly do you hate me is that why you make me say or wirte in this case- it I – Idontownharrypotter there *sob* I said it! **_

"Okay... Umm what's your favorite colour?" He asked

"Green you know this!" I replied looking bored "what's _your_ favorite colour?" 

"Errm Yellow" James said smirking as if there was some inside joke I didn't know about. "Umm why do you hate me?" 

"Really? Come on easy much? Right well I don't hate you I just don't like you very much aaand why did you get so angry when Conner and I started dating?" I asked with a quizzical face, 

"Well its because I lik- its because I don't want to see you hurt again" he replied going slightly red, I don't want to even know what goes on in his head sometimes

"Okay, so what's your favorite thing about me?" He asked

"Oh umm it's defiantly the hair! The way it's always messy! Or maybe it's your smirk but of course yours could never compete with mine!" I said with MY smirk playing "Right now my turn, who do you like?"

" Oh umm I- err Ilikeyouhallie!" He said so quickly that I didn't hear any of it!

"Pardon, can you repeat that please?" I said confused

" Umm Halena" he started, okay this was bad he used my full name! Well let's see this outcome. "I like you!"

After that being said I'm pretty sure I resembled a guppy fish with my mouth opening as closing over and over again! Until I could find my voice again.

"Oh umm kay... right so back to work!" I said starting to go red my-self. 

"Err yeah work right, err can I see your potions essay?" James asked

"Umm ah sure I don't see why not?" I said digging through my backpack, I handed it over making sure that our skin didn't come in contact.

"Thanks" he replied

"Umm I'm gonna go and finish this in the commen room, bye" I told him and got up and left quickly.

"Umm kay I'll come too" James said

"Umm no its okay" I said quickly I was hoping he hadn't seen my blush,

"Oh, okaay, well bye then, I guess I'll see you later 'kay" he said sounding disappointed. "urrr kay I'll umm see ya later too" I said while packing all my stuff away and running away from him straight to my dorm. I walked away without turning around once but the whole time I could feel his eyes roaming m body as if trying to memorize me perfectly I his wacky mind.

_**Awwww wasn't that swwet he finally told her what everyone else knew! :O so tell me what you think and plress the button that's calligout to you no not the back button the review one**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. PMS Much?

_**Disclaimer; I'm not gonna say it you cant make mee!**_

_**Fred II; err yeh we can **_

_**Me; ha you wish**_

_**Fred brings out his wand and holds it my temple**_

_**Fred; how bout now can we make you cuz if you don't say it I'll charm your hair to change colour for a week!**_

_**Me; ooo what colours?**_

_**Fred: colours that don't suit you!:O**_

_**Me; nooo fine I'll say it I DON'T OWN ANYTHING- for now mwahaha I dance off while giggling evily**_

_**Fred; right just ignore her- hope you like the chapter :P **_

**~James POV~  
><strong>

I watched her run away, damn it why did I always say the wrong thing? God now she probably thinks I'm gonna stalk her or something! Please tell me I did not just tell her that! The words flew out of my mouth without me registering what I was saying! Arrgh why does this happen to me? I mean sure I've been out with other girls but I've never liked a girl this much, Hallie made me do stupid things and say stuff I don't mean she just has this affect on me! Oh Merlin! I'm gonna have to apologize! Damn! She's almost gone!

"Oi Lincoln! Wait up!" I shouted at her

"What do you want now Potter?" She said only stopping to shoot a glare at me, ouch!

"I, ummm, I just wanted to say sorry 'bout before in case I made you uncomfortable" I mumbled, I heard her snort in a very un-lady like way.

"Look, no offense or anything but I actually have a life and I promised your sis and Rose I'd go see them now!" She told me with a smirk settling on her face.

"Yeah, err, kay." Lamest come back ever I told myself!

"Kay, well then bye!" She said and flounces off, PMS much?

**~Hallie POV~**

Ha make me uncomfortable my ass! Oh dear god I was starting to sound like him too! What is this world coming to? **(A/N hah I sound like this all the time hehe drama=) my fav)**

"Hallie!" I heard Rose shout from behind me, I turned around to see her and Lily racing down the corridor towards me,

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose screamed at me as they both halted to a stop,

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Exclaimed Lily as she indicated to herself and Rose as to say 'we've'.

"I know, look I'm sorry, I was doing my homework out side with Potter and then we started playing the questions game and it just got outta hand, I'm really sorry!" I said and yeah I knew I was rambling so I figured they'd forgive out of sympathy!

"Excuse me? You ditched us for HIM?" Rose said getting redder in the face, that's something that she and I have in common we both have really bad temper, buut mine is normally caused by Potter!

"I- I cannot believe that my best friend would ditch me for my idiotic cousin!" Rose said

"I'm soo hurt" after she said this she broke into a wide grin to let me know she was joking.

"Omfm you had me soo worried! I thought you were gonna kill me!" I half shouted

"Yeah, yeah, yeah keep talking... Orr we can go and get fat by eating mounds of chocolate and gossip!" Lily said over both of us.

"Hey any ideas as to where Leesha has gone?" I said randomly, cause that's just how I am.

" Hmmm now I think about it no!" Lily said looking at me with a dazed expression on her face.

"Eh! She's a big girl, she can take care of herself" Rose said waving her hand around carelessly as you do!

**~Lily POV~**

I swear she and my brother are gonna end up together with 3 children! I'll have to look for names because those two are useless.

**~Rose POV~**

I can't believe that she thought I'd be upset when she's finally starting to spend time with my cousin which I have been trying to get her to do for years and years, well okay more like 2 years but you get the point! Anyway,

"Soo guys do we have all of our chocolate and butterbeer and coke for tonight?" I asked because we couldn't have a catch up party without all of our stuff!

"Soo how come you were hanging out with James?" I asked curious I mean he's head over heels for Hallie and she's totally oblivious!

"Eh nothing he asked if I could help him with some homework and I needed some help with the transfig and he's better than me so I thought why not!" Hallie said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Omfm I never thought you would ever end up hanging out with James!" Leesha exclaimed popping up out of no where!

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Hallie asked  
>she always had liked her muggle sayings, well in saying that she is a muggle born. She's also known as either the muggle born Princess or the wizarding Princess or even the Gryffindor Princess you know because she's a descendant of the French wizarding king!<p>

"I was around..." She replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"Were you with a guy?" Rose put out bluntly.

"Ya..." She replied in a daze.

"Wait who was this guy!" I suddenly asked jerking Leesh from her daze  
>" What did I just say that out loud?" She said. We all nodded and watched her go red in the face.<br>" Lol, Leesh, babes you really are a fail!" Hallie said to her  
>" Uh well whatever!" She said as we walked back to the commonroom before dinner.<br>The whole way back we were pestering Leesh to tell us who the guy was, we couldn't get it outta her but she promised she'd tell us later.

_**Hehe ahh I like this chapter it reminds me of my friends ahh were soo cool ;) lol Lily thinks that they will have three kids!**_


	9. Cold Showers and flaunting what you got

_**Discalimer: would I really be writing fanfics if I was J.K? I think not!**_

_**Thanks for the help on this my bezzie Rae and I guess leesh cuz she got me writing in the first place :P**_

**~Hallie POV~**

We reached the commenroom with just enough time to go upstairs and shower and change before we had to leave for dinner.

We reached the great hall just in time for dinner, we continued down to our normal place to eat, which was about half way down the Gryffindor table.

" Soo Hallie" James said while sitting down across from me. "I am here to apologize... again!" He finished trying to be dramatic and he almost had it... If he didn't look like a bird flapping his wings! I waited a few seconds before saying;

" Really so are you going to say I'm sorry or _je suis desolay_ or what?" I asked raising an eyebrow

" Oh err right" he said sheepishly,

"Go onn" I drawled batting my eye lashes at him like one of his stupid fan girls

" Umm yeh I err I'm s-so-sorry" he finally finished while tugging at his collar, as though it was suddenly to tight, I smirked at his discomfort, as his blush crept up the back of his neck and spread a disgusting red across his cheeks, which only made my smirk grow!

"Oh that's okay," I said in what people would consider a sexy way and batted my lashes on top of that. "Are you alright James?" I said dragging out his name and placed an innocent face on.

" N-no no-nothings wrong. Umm I'm er gonna go now! Er b-bye!" he managed to stutter out as he back away from us and tripped over a hufflepuff girl.

" Byee Potter!" I called while wiggling my fingers at him as he jogged out of the great hall! Once he was out of sight we all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

" Merlins fuzzy underwear!" Rose choked out after containing her laughter! "That was brilliant!"

" Hey Lena! Next time try not to give him and erection! I'm sure he didn't need to be embarrassed that much!" Scorp said chuckling. "Let's all hope there's some cold water left for the showers" he finished while winking at me.

"Oi, who's flirting with my girl?" Conner said while plopping down next to me.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief. "I'm not anybody's 'girl'!" I'm sure if you saw me I would look quite weird considering my mouth had been dropped open in shock and I was glaring at Conner as well.

" Whoa! I don't mean no harm I was just saying that you are kinda my girl cause your my GIRLfriend!"

" I'm not some object! I am a person and I'm just as good as any guy!" I said feeling my face heat up from anger. "Look just give me some time to cool off alright!" I finished in a flat tone.

"Fine!" He said while getting up and walking out of the great hall.

Roses POV

As Conner stormed out of the hall I saw Rihanne Basscotti _**(A/N- best friend***! I hope u aren't referring to anyone here Steph**_!***) , the complete slag and a right bitch from Ravenclaw, walk or should I say had a spasm with her hips or with what she may call a strut, leave the hall after Conner while the rest of the school was at dinner! Hmm I wonder what's going on there?

Hallies POV

" Rose" I said while waving my hand infront of her face as she stared at something in the hall. "Rose~" I continued.

"Huh? What?" She asked shaking her head and waking up from her daydream, trying to remember what Hallie had been saying not a moment before.

"I asked if you knew what we're going to do in Defense tomorrow afternoon?" Hallie asked exasperated.

"Oh- I think professor said something about Boggarts or something" she replied waving her hand around like it was nothing important.

" Riiight... Well I best be off, cause otherwise I won't get up tomorrow so Nighty night, mates" I said and threw a wink in the direction of my group of friends as I proceedingly spun around on my heel and walked out of the hall with a bunch of guys eyes on me... Oh yeh that saying flaunt what you got is definitely going to be worn out once this year is over!

Once I reached the doors of the Great hall, I turned and wiggled my fingers- as a way of goodbye- I spun around for the final time and marched back to the 4th year girls dorms in the Gryffindor Tower.

James POV  
>Oh my fucking bloody Merlin! <p>

I'm such a fucking idiot! 

Oh Merlin- right let's just forget about this and hopefully it will all have blown over by the morning, I told myself as I fell asleep that night! I dreamt of Hallie finally saying yes to me and going out on the perfect date to hogsmead! I dreamt with a smile plastered on my face.

_**Right I'm going to try to update more often if I can sorry that you guys had to wait so long I apologize I love you guys soo very much though and maybe in return for my love you could drop me a few hints on what you would like in the next chapter SO please just press the blue button underneath thisREVIEW **_


End file.
